Ghost Prank
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: Sasha terlambat mengikuti upacara pagi. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?/Warning Inside! (owO)/


**Ghost Prank**

**Disclaimer: Attack On Titan © Hajime Isayama**

**Story © Chitos Bluebear**

**Warning: **Typos, absurd, OOC.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasha terlambat!

Gadis pecinta kentang itu terlambat bangun karena asyik begadang main game di ponselnya tadi malam. Hasilnya, dia malah bangun jam tujuh tiga puluh menit. Alarm yang dia pasang sama sekali tidak berguna dan teman sekamarnya di asrama putri, Mikasa, malah tidak membangunkannya.

Dia tahu kalau Mikasa tidak begitu peduli padanya. Mungkin bagi Mikasa semua orang itu hanya sebongkah upil, kecuali pada Eren dan Armin—teman masa kecilnya. Tapi jangan seperti itu juga dong. Seharusnya mereka saling membantu satu sama lain selama bersekolah di Jiyuu High School ini.

"Celaka, aku pasti kena damprat Keith _sensei_ lagi! Mana hari ini ada upacara lagi!" Rutuk Sasha sambil terus berlari menyusuri halaman depan gedung sekolahnya yang luas.

Semua siswa Jiyuu High School serta guru dan staf sekolah pasti sudah mulai berbaris di lapangan yang terdapat di belakang gedung. Tidak heran kalau suasana kelas-kelas yang Sasha lewati terlihat sepi.

'_Sebelum pergi ke lapangan lebih baik aku taruh tas dulu di kelas.'_ pikir Sasha.

Baru saja dia akan menaiki anak tangga yang mengarah ke kelasnya tiba-tiba dia melihat Armin—teman sekelasnya, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Armin! Kau terlambat juga ya!" seru Sasha, merasa senang karena buka hanya dia yang terlambat di kelasnya.

Armin terlihat kaget melihat Sasha yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung bercampur takut seolah sudah melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Lho…Sasha? Kok ada di sini?" gumam Armin, sambil menunjuk Sasha yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Bukannya tadi kau ada di kelas?"

"Aku baru datang Armin!" seru Sasha, ikut bingung.

Wajah Armin bertambah pucat. "Tapi…tadi aku-"

"Aduh, nanti dulu ya ngomongnya! Aku mau naruh tas dulu di kelas nih!" potong Sasha, sambil kembali berlari menaiki tangga. Sanking terburu-buru, dia tidak sempat mendengar perkataan Armin dan memasuki kelas mereka yang ada di ujung koridor.

Sasha sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok Mikasa ada di dalam kelas. Tidak menyangka kalau Mikasa terlambat seperti dirinya. Tapi kenapa dia menundukan kepala begitu? Terus kenapa juga dia malah duduk di kursi, bukannya bersiap pergi ke lapangan. Apa dia sakit?

"Mikasa? Kau tidak pergi ke lapangan?" tanya Sasha, setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi paling belakang.

Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau duluan saja…aku menyusul."

Tumben? Biasanya dia paling cepat ikut upacara karena mengikuti Eren yang selalu bangun pagi. Kenapa sekarang malah mau sendirian di kelas? Ya sudahlah. Sasha tidak mau ambil pusing, toh Mikasa bilang dia akan menyusul nanti.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya—"

"Tunggu sebentar…" tiba-tiba Mikasa menahan tangan Sasha.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu…" gumam Mikasa.

Mata Sasha mendadak berbinar cerah bagaikan berlian. Mikasa memberikan sebungkus cokelat ke atas tangannya. Mikasa yang selalu dingin itu memberikannya cokelat lho! Cokelat Forrero Rocher berkualitas tinggi yang selalu ingin ia makan, tapi tidak kesampaian karena terlalu mahal untuk dompetnya.

Apa ada malaikat yang merasuki Mikasa? Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Tapi rejeki tidak boleh ditolak, sekali diberi hadiah terimalah dan syukuri. Itulah moto Sasha. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

"I-ini beneran untukku?! Kau tidak bohong 'kan? Bukan _prank_ 'kan?" Sasha yang tidak yakin melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, sambil menahan air liurnya agar tidak segera melahap cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Hmm, cepat pergi…jangan lupa makan cokelatnya…." Mikasa memasang senyum misterius ala monalisa.

"Aiih, makasih ya Mikasa! Ternyata kau memang gadis yang baik!"

Tapi Sasha tidak memedulikan sikap aneh Mikasa tersebut. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah dia akan makan cokelat itu sambil menunggu upacara yang membosankan selesai. Dia akan menikmati setiap gigitan dari cokelat lezat tersebut.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Sasha melihat banyak siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di ujung lapangan. Mereka tidak berbaris rapi seperti biasa. Beberapa guru juga terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan anggota OSIS. Mampus! Sepertinya upacara sudah selesai dan mereka sudah membubarkan diri. Kalau sampai ada _sensei_ galak yang tahu dia tidak ikut upacara dia bisa berakhir di wc lagi!

"Sasha, kau kemana saja? Aku kira kau tidak akan muncul." Connie tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Eh, yaah…tadi ada urusan sedikit. Makanya aku datang agak lambat, hehehe. Upacara sudah selesai ya?" tanya Sasha, mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Tidak. Upacara dihentikan di tengah jalan. Ada sepuluh anak dari berbagai kelas kesurupan saat upacara berlangsung. Bahkan kepala sekolah Pixiv yang sedang berpidato juga kena imbasnya!" Ujar Connie, heboh.

"Hah?! Serius?" Sasha terpekik kaget.

"Serius! Saat memberikan pidato tentang kedisiplinan, tiba-tiba saja Kepala sekolah Pixiv kayang sambil teriak 'Akhirnya aku bisa kayang! Aku bisa kayang mama!' 'Kan seram…" ucap Jean, yang tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol.

Sasha tidak tahu harus takut atau ketawa, kalau melihat kepala sekolah mereka yang selalu terlihat serius itu, tiba-tiba kayang sambil teriak-teriak. Hantu konyol macam apa yang merasukinya? Dan lagi, dia juga merasa kasihan pada korban kesurupan yang lain.

Tapi jujur, dia sedikit bersyukur di dalam hati karena mereka tidak jadi upacara. Dia tidak jadi dihukum, tidak perlu berpanas-panas ria, atau mendengarkan pidato yang membosankan. Dan lagi, dia bisa menikmati cokelat Forrero Rocher-nya dengan tenang.

"Sasha!" Armin tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Diikuti dengan Mikasa dan Eren di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Armin, sambil memegang bahu Sasha.

"Aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tadi Armin bilang dia melihat hantu yang menyerupai dirimu di kelas. Tapi kupikir itu hanya halusinasi Armin saja." Jelas Eren.

"Hah? Aku baru melihat Armin di tangga. Bukan di kelas." Sasha menjawab, tidak percaya.

"Betul kok! Aku melihat Sasha dengan jelas sedang duduk di kursinya. Aku sempat dengar dia menggumam 'mati, mati, mati…' karena takut aku langsung keluar kelas dan…bertemu lagi denganmu di tangga!" wajah Armin semakin ketakutan, sampai giginya ikut bergetar.

"Aku juga tidak bohong. Coba tanya Mikasa, aku bertemu dengannya di kelas. Iya 'kan Mikasa?" Sasha berkata dengan wajah polos.

Semua teman-temannya terdiam. Memasang wajah putih pucat dan saling memandang satu sama lain (kecuali Mikasa).

"Lh-lho, kok pada diam?" ucap Sasha, was-was.

"Aku sudah ada di lapangan dari jam enam pagi, bersama Eren. Setelah menaruh tas, aku tidak ada ke kelas sama sekali." Jawab Mikasa, datar dan tenang.

Hening. Wajah Sasha dan teman-temannya semakin pucat pasi.

"Tapi…tapi tadi aku sempat mengobrol denganmu kok. Malah kau kasih aku cokelat in—"

Sasha terpaku. Dia yakin seratus persen tadi mengantongi cokelat pemberian Mikasa. Tapi saat dia ambil lagi, cokelat itu sekarang…cokelat Forrero Rocher-nya…cokelat yang mahal dan berharga itu…berubah menjadi batu!

"WAAAAA! SASHA DIKUTUK!" Semua teman-temannya (minus Mikasa) teriak ketakutan.

"Sasha! Berdoalah banyak-banyak! Kau bisa dirasuki juga nanti!" ucap Connie.

"Buang batu itu, buang! Sebelum kau dihantui!" saran Jean, sambil menunjuk batu tersebut.

"Astaga! Aku juga melihat hantu itu! Apa aku juga akan dikutuk!?" Armin sudah komat-kamit merapal doa.

"Co-coba tenang dulu teman-teman. Sasha nanti jadi ikut panik. Sasha, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Eren mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasha, walaupun saat ini seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. Hampir pipis di celana.

"….tidak bisa dimaafkan…" gumam Sasha, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Eh?" ke empat pemuda itu menatap Sasha dengan pandangan takut dan waspada. Wajah Sasha tiba-tiba terlihat mengerikan. Jangan-jangan Sasha sudah kesurupan?!

"SETAN BRENGSEEEK! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN COKELAT FORRERO ROCHER-KU ATAU KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Sasha yang kalap langsung mengamuk sambil melempar batu yang dipegangnya ke tanah.

Semua teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Mereka lupa, kalau ada yang mempermainkan Sasha dengan makanan, walaupun itu hantu sekalipun, Sasha bisa saja menghajarnya dengan segala cara. Malah sekarang wajah Sasha lebih mengerikan daripada seekor Titan yang kesurupan.

Sekarang mereka bimbang. Ini yang harus berdoa si Sasha atau si hantu yang sudah menjahili Sasha?

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari~**

* * *

**A/N:** Mendadak pingin buat _fanfic_ AOT dengan Sasha sebagai tokoh utamanya. Kenapa Sasha? Karena dia itu konyol dan suka makan kayak saya. Wkwkwkwk! Percaya nggak percaya, cerita di atas berdasarkan kisah nyata dari sepupu saya lho (Minus bagian yang kesurupan ya).

Btw, terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya saya. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita absurd ini!

**Buh Bye!**

**Chitos-Bluebear \\(ow0)/**


End file.
